memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Enterprise (NX-01)
Enterprise (NX-01) was a starship in United Earth's Starfleet, launched in 2151 and used as the testbed for the newly-developed Warp 5 engine. Under the command of Captain Jonathan Archer, the Enterprise played an instrumental role in promoting Earth's role in interstellar politics, and in laying the groundwork for the creation of the United Federation of Planets. Personnel Command officers *Captain Jonathan Archer: commanding officer *Subcommander/Commander T'Pol: first officer and science officer *Commander Charles Tucker III: chief engineer and second officer (2151-54, 2154-61) *Commander Kelby: chief engineer and second officer (2154) *Lieutenant Malcolm Reed: armory officer *Ensign Hoshi Sato: communications officer *Ensign Travis Mayweather: helmsman *Doctor Phlox: chief medical officer *Major J. Hayes: MACO detachment commander Crew Members *Crewman Elizabeth Cutler *Ensign Duel *Ensign Alana Hart *CPO John Lee *Lieutenant Donna O'Neil History Backgorund Enterprise's warp-5 engine was designed by Captain Jonathan Archer's father Henry Archer (who unfortunately was not able to live long enough to see the launch of the ship). It was the first sucessful warp-5 Earth vessel, launched 11 years after the tragic ion cascading reaction accident that claimed the Deadalus (which was set to be Earth's first warp-5 ship). Incident at Denari In early 2153, on a routine science mission to observe the planet Denari inhabited by a pre-warp humanoid species, Enterprise crashed into a space mine, accidentially passed through a spatial anomaly and (unknowingly) into an alternate universe where Denari General Sadir had conquered his race by using Starfleet technology stripped from the Earth-ship Daedalus (which hadn't exploded in a Cascading Ion Drive accident as had the Daedalus in the other universe). Enterprise was promptly captured by Sadir's forces and all personel taken to the Rava One prison colony while Commander Tucker and Ensign Sato escaped via a Suliban cell ship that had been stored away in the Enterprise's cargo bay. After allying with the rebel Miner's Guild, rescuing an alternate version of the Daedalus researcher Dr. Victor Brodesser from one of Sadir's prison colony and a failed attempt at capturing the General at the Kresh on Denari (Sadir commited suicide before he could be captured), Tucker finally realized Enterprise had crossed a barrier to an alternate universe, explaining the sickness he and Hosi had been experiencing from the Denari food (due to steroisomers in the food dangerous to human anatomy). The realization is made nearly simotaniously as T'Pol comes to the same conclusion at Rava One. (''ENT'' novel: Daedalus) Forced to take action now with the impending countdown placed by the stereoisomer sickness from the food, Archer, T'Pol and Phlox lead a rebellion at Rava One and take control of the complex with the help of a hypospray developed by Phlox. Soon after, however, he is captured by General Makandros and becomes entwined in alliance talks between Makandros' faction and the Miner's Guild (Lead by Guildsman Lind) in which he is re-united with Trip and Hoshi. They eventually find Enterprise with help of Makandros. Shortly after Archer is shocked by the startling revelation that in this alternate timeline he and an old flame from Daedalus has given birth to a son, Lee, who was believed to be Sadir's son and successor, not to mention that both mother and son are residing on Enterprise. After the mother's tragic death, Archer temporarily mentors the boy and tries to convince Lee to do his duty to his people (who are on the brink of a deadly civil war due to lack of government) and step up. Lee is successful in convincing his people that the Miner's Guild and General Makandros were not responsible for the recent genocide attacks on Denari and evades a desperate assasination attempt by the rival General Elson. With help of data from the suliban vessel, Enterprise said good-bye to the Denari and made its way back through the anomaly. (''ENT'' novel: Daedalus' Children) Enterprise (NX-01) Enterprise (NX-01) Enterprise (NX-01)...